


Hot For Teacher ~ Translations

by Jaseraie



Series: Trowenhurst [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Translation, Trowenhurst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is rated Mature purely because of the language involved in this. This is just a translation from a story I wrote, so if you haven't read Hot For Teacher, there is no need to read this. If you are going to, then please read the story before you read this. There are a few spoilers in here. Thanks.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I've had several ask me either what language Patrick was speaking, or wanted to know specifically what he was saying. I promised to translate once Hot For Teacher was complete. So now that this has come to a close, I will post translations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher ~ Translations

_**Chapter 15** _

“Cad é an ifreann a cheapann tú go raibh tú ag déanamh?”

“Ní féidir liom cúram! Tá sé mo bréagán. Nach bhfuil aon cheart a imirt leis leat. Tá mé fear fásta. Ní féidir liom gá duit a ordú dó dom, Athair. Tá mé breá in ann é sin a dhéanamh mé féin.”

“Níl, go raibh do chosáin. Roghnaigh tú é. Ní raibh mé. Níl mé mar sin.”

“Sea, tá mé do mhac, ach ritheann fola Máthar trí mo veins chomh maith.”

“No, ní féidir liom mian leo a roghnú a cosán oiread. Beidh mé a roghnú mo chuid féin, mar gheall ar mo thuairimse, chun mé féin.”

“Nach bhfuil mé inis sé dó go fóill. Intinn agam a dhéanamh anocht.”

“Go raibh maith agat, a Athair. Le do thoil, ní hamháin go bhfuil spraoi le cad atá mianach. Tá sé mianach. Marcáilte mé air. Is breá liom tú, ach má bhriseann tú mo Peadar, beidh mé a bhriseann tú.”

 **" What the hell do you think you were doing?" **  
  
****" I do not care! He's my toy. You have no right to play with him. I'm a grown man. I do not need you to order him around for me, Father. I am perfectly able to do so myself."  
  
****" No, that was your path. You chose it. I did not. I'm not like that. "  
  
**" Yes, I am your son, but Mother's blood runs through my veins as well." **  
  
****" No, I do not want to choose either path. I will choose my own, because I think for myself. "  
  
****" I have not told him yet. I plan to do it tonight. "  
  
****" Thank you, Father. Please just do not play with what's mine. He is mine. I marked him. I love you, but if you break my toy, I will break you."

 

_** Chapter 16 ** _

“I,” a tear slid down Patrick’s cheek. “Ceart go leor. An bhfuil sé do bhealach a dhéanamh.”

** "I," a tear slid down Patrick's cheek. "Alright. Have it your way." **

 

“Bí ciúin. Sorry, quiet if you want me to tell you this. Now where I was? 

**“Be Quiet. Sorry, quiet if you want me to tell you this. Now where I was?**

 

_** Chapter 19 ** _

“Vas a hacer más cosas de adultos con Patrick,” Gabe asked.

“Sí, Puto, me cogeré a Patrick después.”

**"You're going to do more adult things with Patrick," Gabe asked. **  
  
**" Yes, Bitch, I'm gonna fuck Patrick later."**

 

_**Chapter 20** _

“Tá mé ocras. Tabhair dom mo bia.”

**" I'm hungry. Give me my food."**

Patrick was everything. After some time had passed, and the last of Pete’s orgasm had faded, Patrick ran his hands through Pete’s hair and placed his thumb over Pete’s third eye and said “Dún.”

** Patrick was everything. After some time had passed, and the last of Pete’s orgasm had faded, Patrick ran his hands through Pete’s hair and placed his thumb over Pete’s third eye and said “Done.” **

**Author's Note:**

> I will also tell you, Patrick is speaking Gaelic.


End file.
